1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices that include fiber bundles (optical waveguides) constituted by a plurality of optical fibers (optical waveguide members) are being developed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-087371 discloses an imaging device that includes, as optical waveguide members constituting an optical waveguide, optical waveguide members each having end surfaces of different sizes. In this imaging device, a smaller end surface of the optical waveguide serves as a light-incident surface, and an imaging unit is provided at the other larger end surface, serving as a light-exit surface, of the optical waveguide. In addition, the ratio between the sizes of the two end surfaces of each of the optical waveguide members is constant among the optical waveguide members.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-087371, the ratio between the two end surfaces is constant, and thus it is not easy to reduce distortion of an image occurring when an image at the light-incident surface is transferred to the light-exit surface.